pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Andrea Anders
Andrea Anders (born May 10, 1975) is an American actress, known for her roles as Alex Garrett in the NBC sitcom Joey, Nicole Allen in the CBS sitcom The Class, and Linda Zwordling in the ABC sitcom Better Off Ted. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 Theatre 2.2 Television and film 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 5 References 6 External links Early life Anders was born in Madison, Wisconsin; was raised in DeForest, Wisconsin; and now lives in Los Angeles.1 She graduated from DeForest Area High School in DeForest, Wisconsin, in 1993;2 and received a Bachelor's Degree in Fine Arts from the University of Wisconsin–Stevens Point in 1997.1 In 2001, she earned a Master of Fine Arts from Rutgers University.1 Her brother is director Sean Anders.3 Career Theatre In 2001, Anders began her career in theatre. She was an understudy for Mary-Louise Parker in the Broadway production of Proof and later played the part of Elaine Robinson in The Graduate. She also appeared in On the Jump at the Arena Stage, New Doors at the Guthrie Theater, and two New York Stage & Film productions: Cold/Tender and New World Rhapsody.4 In May 2007, Anders started in the Geffen Playhouse performance of Fat Pig. She played the part of Jeannie, an accountant. Fat Pig closed on July 1, 2007.5 Television and film One of Anders' first appearances on television was a commercial for Dannon that ran in the 1990s and then again around 2006.6 She also appeared on an episode of Law And Order " The Fire This Time" (2001) as a teenager Emily Hoyt Anders is most notable for her work on Joey as lawyer Alex Garrett and on the ensemble situation comedy The Class as Nicole Allen (née Campbell), an ex-football player's wife. She appeared in all episodes of both Joey and The Class. Both shows were shortly canceled. Anders has also made guest appearances on One Life to Live, Law & Order, Guiding Light, and Tru Calling. She appeared in five episodes of HBO drama series Oz as Donna Degenhart in 2003 and made a minor appearance in the 2004 film The Stepford Wives, playing the part of Heather.7 Anders also appeared on Numb3rs in 2008. Anders appeared in two unsuccessful television pilots, Spellbound8 and News To Me. More recently, Anders appeared on Better Off Ted, a single-camera workplace comedy written by Victor Fresco for ABC.9 In 2011, Anders co-starred in the television series Mr. Sunshine alongside creator Matthew Perry. ABC picked up the comedy as a midseason replacement for the 2010–11 television season.1011 In May 2011, ABC cancelled this series. Also in 2011, Anders appeared briefly as a cheerleader in the music video "Revenge of the Nerds", a rap song recorded by her former Better Off Ted co-star Malcolm Barrett under the stage name "Verbal". The video features all the other main actors from the Better Off Ted series in cameos either as their TV characters or, in the case of Anders, new characters.12 Personal life Anders began dating actor Matt LeBlanc in 2006 when they worked together on the short-lived TV series, Joey. They confirmed their relationship ended in 2015.13 Filmography Year Title Role Notes 1998 One Life to Live Elaine 2003 Oz Donna Degenhart 5 episodes 2004 The Stepford Wives Heather Movie cameo 2004 News To Me Emma Leeds Television pilot 2004 Tru Calling Fake Chris Berensen/Kathy Guest appearance 2004–2006 Joey Alexis "Alex" Garrett Starring role in 46 episodes 2005 Never Been Thawed14 Christian Band Slut 2006–2007 The Class Nicole Allen (née Campbell) Starring role in 19 episodes 2008 Numb3rs Rena Vining Guest appearance 2008 Sex Drive Brandy Supporting actress 2009–2010 Better Off Ted Linda Zwordling Starring role in 26 episodes 2011 Mr. Sunshine Alice Starring role in 13 episodes 2011 Necessary Roughness Laura 4 episodes 2014–2015 About a Boy Joanne 3 episodes 2014–2015 Modern Family Amber 4 episodes References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c "Andrea Anders Biography". CBS. 2.Jump up ^ Andrea Anders from Better Off Ted - at Film.com Archived June 30, 2009, at the Wayback Machine. 3.Jump up ^ "'Never Been Thawed'". Wisconsin State Journal. March 13, 2005. Retrieved August 27, 2009. 4.Jump up ^ De Leon, Kris (March 4, 2007). "Hot List: The Class – Andrea Anders". Buddy TV. Archived from the original on 11 March 2008. Retrieved February 15, 2008. 5.Jump up ^ Hitchcock, Laura (May 20, 2007). "Fat Pig, A CurtainUp Los Angeles Review". CurtainUp. Archived from the original on 9 January 2008. Retrieved February 15, 2008. 6.Jump up ^ Andrea Anders, Interviewee (2006). Andrea Anders Exclusive Interview (Stream). CBS Innertube. Retrieved February 15, 2008. 7.Jump up ^ "Andrea Anders – IMDb". IMDb. Archived from the original on 18 August 2007. Retrieved August 8, 2007. 8.Jump up ^ "Development Update: February 24". The Futon Critic. February 24, 2004. Retrieved May 6, 2008. 9.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (May 5, 2008). "Megan Dodds, Mike O'Malley join shows". Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on May 8, 2008. Retrieved May 6, 2008. 10.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (January 12, 2010). "Matthew Perry project a go at ABC". The Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on January 15, 2010. Retrieved April 25, 2010. 11.Jump up ^ Hibberd, James (May 18, 2010). "ABC's new fall schedule". The Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on 21 May 2010. Retrieved May 18, 2010. 12.Jump up ^ "Better Off Ted cast reunites for Malcolm Barrett's hip-hop video". Zap2It.com. Retrieved November 16, 2011. 13.Jump up ^ Beard, Lanford (2015-10-23). "Matt LeBlanc and Andrea Anders Break Up". People.com. Retrieved 2016-03-03. 14.Jump up ^ "Andrea Anders: Credits". TV Guide. Archived from the original on 15 April 2008. Retrieved May 6, 2008. External links Andrea Anders at the Internet Movie Database Category:1975 births Category:American television actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Madison, Wisconsin Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:Actresses from Wisconsin Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American film actresses